


As Simple As Purple and Pink

by Goldenfire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Hot Sex, Porn Without Plot, Species Swap, Tentabulges, Troll kids - Freeform, lalondecest, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenfire/pseuds/Goldenfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is taking a bath when Roxy decides to get frisky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Simple As Purple and Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic up here. You'll probably see more from me eventually, but not any time in the close future.  
> Tell me what you think! I kind of got a bit creative with the situation here, but left a lot to your mental images for your headcanons, other than the fact that they are Lalondes and they are trolls.

Rose lay in her bathtub, soaking in the water and reading a novel. She scratched behind one of her fins, and dry scales peeled away. A disgusted expression came over her face, and she sank below the water for a moment, discarding the book over the edge. Her gills flared, black hair floating around her as she gazed up at the silvery surface of the water. A silhouette appeared above her, another set of fins, and two curled horns apparent there in the outline. She came up to find Roxy leaning over the tub, watching her and smiling widely.

“Hey Rosie! What’s up?” She asked, giggling. Rose rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Not all that much, Roxy. I’m bathing, did you want something?” She asked her matesprit. Roxy leaned down and kissed her deeply, a hand running through her wet hair. Rose hummed into it and returned it, careful of her shark-like teeth as always.

“Just to spend time with my matesprit… Can I join you?” The Tyrian blood asked as they broke the kiss off. Rose nodded, and slid forward to make room for her. Roxy stripped off her diving suit, revealing her lithe, muscled body. Her breasts bounced a little bit, and Rose bit her lip, watching her. She felt her bulge curl slightly looser, twitching, and did her best to force her thoughts elsewhere.

All hope was lost as her matesprit slipped into the water behind her, and pulled her back against her, so that they were flush with each other. A slight intake of breath could be heard as Roxy’s breasts pressed against her back, and her bulge against her ass.

Roxy felt her lover gasp, and smirked, feeling Rose’s bulge uncurling against her wrist as her arms settled around the other girl’s waist. She began to pepper kisses across her purple blooded lover’s neck, hands rubbing her skin gently. They began to migrate lower, towards her sensitive core. Rose’s little whimper of guilty pleasure made Roxy blush a little, smiling. She sucked on a gill, and Rose let out a little moan, and then put a hand over her mouth, scolding herself. Roxy smirked – she was so easy to get to.

Roxy’s hand slid further down, to Rose’s thigh, and began to rub, getting closer to her core every time. She felt her bulge curl over her wrist, and wrap tight, and released the gill, instead bending her at the waist. Rose let herself be moved so she was leaning on her elbows in the water, rump in the air. Her nook dripped purple between her legs, staining the water. Her head was bellow the water, as well as her gills, but Roxy ran one hand down her back, and slipped two fingers under the gill flaps on one side of Rose’s neck. Her other gills worked twice as hard, and soon, she would be short of breath. Roxy found this only aided in both their arousal, from times past, and she smiled fondly, her bulge slipping between her lover’s thighs, caressing her nook. A few bubbles floated up as Rose let out an underwater whimper, face hidden in her hair.

Roxy frowned, and pulled her up so that she was above water now, removing her fingers from the gills. “I want to see you today, my darling Rose.” She murmured, pressing herself to the girl’s back. Rose whimpered, and nodded. She simply wanted to be taken, her bulge slicking Roxy’s whole hand in purple.  
“Mmm... Wonderful.” Tyrian mixed with purple as Roxy began to just slightly dip into Rose’s nook, teasing her. Rose let out a whine. That felt good. She bit her bottom lip, a needy keen sounding from her lips as the woman above her teased her mercilessly.

“Please, Roxy...” She begged.

“Mm…. Alright, Rosie. Brace yourself.” Roxy’s bulge sank deep into her nook, eliciting a pornographic moan from Rose, whose cheeks were flushed bright purple. Roxy hummed in pleasure, and began to slip in and out, her hand working the bulge twined around it. Rose shivered and twitched as lust raced through her veins, panting quietly now instead of moaning unrestrained. Roxy’s bulge stroked the inside of her nook, finding and manipulating every sensitive spot. It worked wonders, twitching and teasing as she thrust long and slow, curling down against the front wall of Rose’s nook. The troll girl made a loud keening sound, her eyes tight shut. The hand around her bulge tightened and squeezed, leaving her wordless and breathless.

Roxy bent down to her finned ear, and whispered a finishing phrase. “I want you to call me Mistress.” She hissed, breath fluttering over Rose’s fin.

Rose pailed hard, genetic material flooding from nook and bulge. Her nook tightened around her matesprit, who whined, and reached around herself, sinking two fingers into her own nook. She twitched against Rose’s back, and tyrian flooded out of her, filling the purple blood’s nook with the second color. The water was stained purple pink by the copious amounts of material released. Roxy slid from her lover, bulge slack. Yet more fluid flooded from Rose’s now very loose nook, and her bulge spurted one last time into Roxy’s hand. They sat back, spent, and Rose lapped her material from her matesprit’s fingers with murmurs of “I love you, Mistress” occasionally.

Roxy just held her close, and purred loudly, kissing all over her soft neck. They curled up together as the tub was drained, and clean water replaced the colored.

“You are the best, Rosie.” She murmured, and the other girl purred back at her sleepily.

“No, you are.”

“I’m not having this conversation after that.” 

“I’m…actually quite okay with that.” Rose admitted, and slid her arms around Roxy’s waist, shutting her eyes and practically passing out, slipping to sleep quickly. Roxy held her close, petting her still wet hair, and purred.


End file.
